Miscalculation
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Short RinHaru drabble. Sousuke POV. Somehow Sousuke hasn't seen it coming - and he really should have.


Short drabble written after ep 2. Inspired by the opening.

Thank amazingmurff for the beta

Dedicated to my two extraordinary waifus 3

Sousuke POV.

_(You can follow me on tumblr (link in my profile) where I post all my stuff and more.)_

* * *

Sousuke looks around him as he walks through Samezuka's school yard in the middle of the night. He is looking for someone, someone close to him, someone he cares for deeply. Someone he thought he knew by heart; but tonight Sousuke has to face the truth: he misjudged the situation all along and because of his miscalculation; Rin is now hurt.

His best friend is exactly where Nitori told him he would be – near the pool.

Awkwardly, he isn't even swimming inside. Rin is just sitting near the entrance, his head hidden deep inside his arm, away from the moonlight - as if he was trying to protect himself from its light. Knowing him, Sousuke easily guesses that he is crying, or has been crying; and the guy is so proud that even when alone he feels the need to hide his tears from the world.

"Hey." Sousuke starts when he is within reach. He knows Rin can be unpredictable if he is rubbed the wrong way. But Sousuke isn't worried, or scared, because with a little patience Rin can be the sweetest person in the world – and because, well, Sousuke is Sousuke, his best friend; eventually Rin always talks to him. That's usually the problem with Rin. His heart is so kind and pure that he feels frustrated and hurt too easily when he meets someone who isn't as gentle as him.

Someone like Nanase. At least that's what Sousuke thought before he got Nitori's desperate call.

"Nitori told me you were having a rough time."

Rin looks up to him. His eyes are red but at least he is not crying anymore. Maybe it's not that bad after all. Maybe he got worried for nothing.

"He really can't keep his mouth shut," is all Rin replies; and to Sousuke his voice sounds so broken, lifeless, defeated; it's not Rin's voice. It can't be. The man in front of him just can't be his Rin, because he isn't shining like he should.

Sousuke stands just in front of Rin and forces him to meet his gaze. It doesn't take long for Rin to crumble. His head falls to his chest and the tears drip from his eyes. Sousuke doesn't try to console him. He just stands still and waits, doesn't move but shows him that he is there and will always be there and that it's okay to cry from time to time. But tonight, Rin's sobs sound worse than usual. Just as he has thought before, there is something broken inside Rin.

"What did Nanase say?"

The name is enough to make Rin stop crying. In fact, it has made him stop, altogether; his mind has frozen and it's just if he still breathes properly. Sousuke is not the patient type, but the way he just mentioned Nanase so brutally makes him feels bad, bad for Rin.

Because when Rin starts to function properly again it's even worse than before. It's like he is not even there.

"What has he done to you, for you to be in such a state?"

He honestly cannot understand. This is not the Rin he knew. His best friend would never get so down because of a friend, or a stupid rivalry, or even just because he lost a race.

Rin smirks bitterly. "You really can't tell, can you?"

Sousuke blinks, trying to stay as composed as ever. He can feel he is missing something, something big, but refuses to let it show.

"I love him. I, fucking, love him. I have been chasing after him for so long, I have –" he stops to fight back a sob, and sniffs loudly, "I have been so scared of losing him that I did everything wrong. I thought it was okay, I thought it didn't matter anymore, that it was just a stupid crush that was bound to disappear but you know what? I was wrong."

What makes Sousuke aches the most is that Rin is smiling. He watches his best friend, completely heartbroken and shattered in pieces and this romantic idiot is so in love that he can't help but smile when he talks about Nanase.

"And now that I know how I feel, that I'm finally good with it, that I did everything the right way, he is the one pushing me away."

"I thought it was just a childhood crush." He speaks, more to reassure himself than to say something that will ease Rin's torment.

"I know. I thought it was too. But…" Rin eyes are shining again, and he looks at the moon lost in his thoughts. "I'm in love with Haruka, and he doesn't want me in his life anymore. I guess I'll have to get used to it…I mean I have been away from him in the past, there is no reason I can't make it again, right?"

From the tone of his voice, Sousuke knows that he won't.

They come back to the dorms together, walking close but not too close, so that their shoulders only slightly brush against each other. Just enough to remind Rin that Sousuke will still be there, and that he will always lend him his shoulder to cry on.

Rin closes his door with a fake smile on his face. Something is still broken inside him, and it's his entire fault.

So, before reaching his own room, Sousuke does the right thing, the only thing to do. He goes outside and takes out his phone, punches in the number and puts the phone to his ear when he sees the correct name written on the screen.

"Gou? It's Sousuke. Sorry I know it's late, but I have an important request."


End file.
